leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lumiose Conference
The Lumiose Conference (Japanese: ミアレ大会 Miare Conference) is the Kalos League general championship competition. All Pokémon Trainers who have earned eight Gym Badges from the Kalos region are eligible to enter. It is held in Lumiose City, but unlike most other League Conferences, the competition is not held there annually, and its location was only revealed shortly before the competition, with the stadium still being under construction at the time of the announcement. The tournament began in A League of His Own! and concluded in Down to the Fiery Finish!, with the closing ceremony being interrupted by Team Flare, who attacked the city with Z2 and caused massive damage to it and the stadium. Competition Opening ceremonies Before the competition starts, a party is held where contestants can interact with one another. In the opening ceremony, multiple are freed from a large-sized Poké Ball while Diantha, the Kalos League Pokémon Champion, welcomes the competing s and delivers an encouraging speech. She observers the entire competition along with Professor Sycamore. Malva, a member of the , works as a reporter and is shown interviewing participating Trainers and reporting what happens during the competition. She had a disguised working for her as her camera, sound, and lighting assistants for the broadcasts. Rounds Preliminaries The preliminary rounds consist of three-on-three matches with random match-ups decided by a computer. When all three on one side are deemed unable to battle by a referee, the Trainer is knocked out of the tournament. In the first round, the 64 competing Trainers are reduced to 32 Trainers. This continues with each round until there are only eight competitors left for the quarter-finals. Quarter-finals The quarter-finals begin when only eight Trainers remain out of the 64 competing Trainers. The quarter-finals consist of three-on-three matches, identical to the match set up in the preliminary rounds. When all three Pokémon on one side are deemed unable to battle by a referee, the Trainer is eliminated. The four winning Trainers will move on to the semi-finals. Semi-finals The semi-finals consist of Full Battles. When three Pokémon on one side are deemed unable to battle, both Trainers take a short break while the battlefield is changed. When all six Pokémon on one side are deemed unable to battle by a referee, the Trainer is eliminated. The two winning Trainers will move on to face each other in the finals. Finals The finals consist of a Full Battle. When three Pokémon on one side are deemed unable to battle, both Trainers take a short break while the battlefield is changed. When all six Pokémon on one side are deemed unable to battle by a referee, the Trainer loses, and their opponent is declared the winner of the Lumiose Conference, earning the right to enter Kalos's . Known contestants Trivia * The Lumiose Conference is the League Conference where has placed the highest, ranking as the runner-up, surpassing his Top 4 position in the Lily of the Valley Conference. * The Lumiose Conference was the first League Conference to use themed battlefields other than the traditional Water, Grass, Ice, and Rock fields. * With the exception of Ash, all named participants seen battling in the Lumiose Conference used at least one Pokémon capable of Mega Evolution. * All three of the starter-exclusive variants— , , and —were seen during the conference. * This is the first Pokémon League Conference to be held in a city with a Gym and to have Full Battles start only at the semi-finals. * The Lumiose Conference's location may be a reference to the ending of Pokémon X and Y, where a parade is held in Lumiose City after the becomes the . * Trainers from the Vertress Conference were shown on the scoreboard for the preliminary battles. * This is the first League Conference in which Ash's placement changes by two places from the previous League, as opposed to moving up or down by one or remaining the same. In this case, he went from Top 8 to runner-up. Category:Pokémon League Conferences Category:Kalos competitions de:Kalos-Liga es:Liga de Kalos it:Lega di Kalos (anime) ja:カロスリーグ・ミアレ大会 pl:Konferencja Lumiose zh:密阿雷大會